


the crops were bountiful this year

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fanart, Farmer Bucky Barnes, Ink, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Markers, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Peach farmer Bucky has Steve all tied up.taken from a conversation that led tothis tweet.





	the crops were bountiful this year




End file.
